


Day 3: Breeding

by Folle



Series: Frisky February 2020 [3]
Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bubba Sawyer, Breeding, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Poor Sex Education, Praise Kink, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folle/pseuds/Folle
Summary: For slashthedice's event over on tumblr, Frisky February.Day 3: BreedingBubba Sawyer x Male s/o
Relationships: Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Reader
Series: Frisky February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623325
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Day 3: Breeding

It’s been about a year since you’ve started working for Drayton, just a lonely drifting looking for a place you could make a quick buck. Helping him run a gas station was easy enough. Physically intensive sure, but you could get over that. Even let you crash in the back room after all he found out you were sleeping in your car.

Cared for you like you were one of his own.

You saw his younger brothers every so often, mostly Nubbins, though you hadn’t seen Chop Top since he got drafted. And “little”, as Drayton said, Bubba. He rarely ever left the house, but from time to time he came up to the gas station. Little, your ass. He has at least six inches on you, and enough muscle to pick you up like you weighed nothing if he wanted to.

And the sweetest damn man you have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Despite all the strength, he was so careful and gentle around you. Yeah, he didn’t say much, squealed like a pig, and wore weird masks, but who didn’t have their eccentricities.

‘Course yours got you kicked out of your house. And made sure you couldn’t get a job in your hometown. At least down here you had anonymity. As long as you were stealthy about admiring Bubba’s biceps and thighs and dear _Lord_ that ass, then no one would be the wiser.

But Drayton was a perceptive old man. Saw the way you were looking at his baby nephew, who was probably older than you, and rounded on you. You prepared yourself for the worst. A gun, knife, yelling, punching, calling you “sinning whore” like you mama had.

The slap to the back and arm around the shoulder wasn’t among them. “I knew there was a reason I liked you, son. You’ve taken a liking to Bubba, huh? Tell ya what, kid, I’ll show you something, and if you still want to go steady with my boy, I’ll wholly support it.”

What could it be? you thought. There was a lot of things running around in your head, but you saw where your train of thought left you last time, so tried not making any guesses.

And yet you were still surprised, when Drayton took you into the back room, where he made barbeque, down into a hidden hatch, where there an ice chest you used to think was full of frozen cow.

But nope, it was human body parts in there.

You just shook your head and said, “Just don’t expect me to eat the chili anymore Mr. Sawyer.” Which earned you another slap on the back and a hearty laugh.

Well, it really _was_ none of your business.

Bubba was the easiest and hardest person to seduce you ever met. You could walk right up to him, shirt unbuttoned, leaning up against the wall and tell him he has some real nice lips. And he would squeal and get jittery, but never really do anything about it. He didn’t even get it when you gave a passing grope of his ass, or asked to feel how strong his arms were!

So of course you have to do all the hard work and yank that boy down by his tie for the best damn kiss of his life. His hands fluttered about, and he still wasn’t sure until you wrapped your arms around his neck. He finally took the hint and hoisted you up and grabbed handfuls of your ass, trying his damndest to kiss back. But it was, of course, his first kiss. But that enthusiasm made up for it.

That was about seven months ago. Four months ago, you had sex for the first time, and despite Bubba being a virgin, he sure knew the fastest way to your orgasm. Maybe it was how his dick was the perfect shape and size to fuck you into oblivion. Or how sweetly he squealed out moans when you gripped his hips and gave as good as you got.

And for the past few weeks, Bubba has been wanting to bottom all the time. Which may seem like an odd thing to complain about, now that you think about it, but Christ sometimes you just want your giant boyfriend to use that height and muscles to his advantage and fuck you until you were screaming.

It’s been a bit rough, especially since Bubba is extremely needy and can easily go three rounds before he’s tires out. Which is more than easy to bear with when he’s fucking you dry, but there’s only so much you can handle when you’re the one fucking. And getting Bubba to rise you is an issue, though you have yet to figure out why.

But you haven’t been by the house in a few weeks, Drayton keeping you quite busy at the gas station. Or out hitch hiking back since Nubbins went and broke his ankle in a scrap with a meal. Most nights as of late were spent in Bubba’s bed, but you were lucky if you could make it back to the dusty mattress in the gas station.

So when you crawl into bed with Bubba, who wasn’t expecting and was already half asleep, he snaps wide awake and hold you close. He babbles out something, and pets your face.

“Missed ya too sugar,” you murmur into his neck. When you scoot closer, you can feel his erection nudging against your thigh. “Missed this,” you whisper against his lips, kissingly him lazily. He still isn’t that great of kisser, but his fumbling return spreads warmth in your chest. “Can I bottom tonight?” you ask.

Bubba pulls back, and you can already see that pleading look in his eyes before says something you can barely understand.

“Sweetie please, I’m too tired.”

He gets up on you, fumbling to grind against you, and does the strangest thing you’ve ever seen and rubs his stomach. When you don’t quite get it, he does it again, but this times rocks his arms as if he’s swaddling something. That makes everything click.

“You trying to get yourself pregnant Bubba?”

He nods and works on getting the both of you out of your underwear. Which made things easier, because what else were either going to sleep in when Bubba slept with you wrapped up in his arms on hot Texas nights?

You know that everything Bubba learned, he learned from homeschooling with Drayton. And you’re not surprised that Drayton didn’t teach him a damn thing about sex education. You had to teach him that much. But you at least hoped he knew babies came from a man and a woman, not just sex in general.

Apparently not.

Oh well, you can break his heart later. For now, the fact that Bubba was desperate to get knocked up with _your_ kid, was frankly hot and helped you shake off any weariness in your bones. Bubba is a big boy, but easily goes with you when you roll him onto his back, settling between his legs.

“Well, well, well… Isn’t that cute? If you wanted them, you should’ve told me honey. I’m gonna give it to ya so good tonight so you’ll be full of my babies.” It’s too easy to rile Bubba up, and that’s all it really takes before he’s hard and whining. You grab vaseline from the nightstand, and prepare Bubba.

He’s already close, just from that, but he’s a good boy and holds out at first. It’s all over the first few thrusts when you aim for his prostate. He’s bucking under you, gasping and babbling, and splattering cum all over his chest.

“Shhh, I’ve got you sugar,” you tell him, fucking him through his first orgasm. One of the greatest things about Bubba is how fast he bounces back, and after a few minutes of you hitting him deep and slow, he’s hard and raring to go.

You grab onto his hips for better leverage. “Ooooh,” you moan. “You’re such a good boy, gonna fill you up with my cum 'til you’re dripping with it. But you’re going to hold it in for me, right?”

He nods again, making more of those sweet noises that drive you wild. Bubba tries to go to jerk off his cock, but you hold his wrists down on the bed. It only serves to make him whine and squirm, but he doesn’t try to pull out of your grasp.

You rest your forehead against his as you slow down your thrusts. You can feel yourself getting close, but you gotta hold out until at least after his second. It’s really the best view, because he can’t look away and you get to see how desperate those gorgeous brown eyes can get. Pleading with you in ways he can’t with words.

“I can’t wait 'til you’re knocked up,” you whisper, letting whatever words came to your lips spill out between kisses. “Can’t wait 'til you’re big with my kids, oh you’re gonna look so gorgeous, all glowing. Carrying _my_ kids.”

Bubba’s so close, you can feel it in the way he’s clenching around you and panting rapidly. You’re not too far off yourself. “You’re gonna be such a good daddy, Bubba. The best damn daddy any kid could have. Oh, those kids are gonna love you, but not as much as i do.”

That does him in, and he strains under you while cumming for the second time, adding to the mess on his torso. He doesn’t close his eyes when he cum, and it’s the hottest thing. You chase your own release until you sum inside, buried to the hilt and moaning into his ear. You roll off to the side, barely a bone left in your body.

Normally, you’d jerk Bubba off for his third time, but you can hardly move. And for the first time, it looks like Bubba’s done in as well. But if you had any strength left, you would’ve fucked him sloppy and filling him up with a second load after seeing him fingering himself to keep the cum from spilling out.

You knew there was no point in getting up to go get cleaned, because you sure as shit knew Bubba wasn’t going to. So you cuddled up under his arm, and drifted off to the sound of his breathing returning to normal, before he felt his other arm go to stroke his dick. It was going to be tragic when Bubba learned the truth, truly, but that can wait until morning.

Oh well, you could always adopt children.


End file.
